


Post-Gig

by chessa11



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Danger Days Era, M/M, Post-gig sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa11/pseuds/chessa11
Summary: 제라드랑 마이키랑 콘서트 끝나고 떡치는 내용





	Post-Gig

마이키는 제라드의 뒷모습을 바라보았다. 얇고 헐렁해서 옆구리까지 훤히 들여다보이는 검은색 민소매 티셔츠를 입은 제 형은 무대 앞을 빼곡하게 채운 팬들을 향해 마이크에 대고 소리를 지르고 있었다.

몇 년 전의 제라드는 지저분한 흑발이 땀에 푹 젖어 이마에 달라붙고 검은 아이라이너가 번져 흘러내릴 때까지 무대에서 날뛰며 소리를 지르고 노래를 불렀었다. 마이키는 가끔 그때의 제라드가 그리워지곤 한다. 옆에서 프랭크가 무대 위를 구르며 기타를 연주하고, 밴드메이트들을 다양한 방법으로 공격 – 발로 제라드의 고간을 걷어찬다던가, 기타로 레이의 머리를 내리찍는다던가, 저를 넘어뜨려 발목을 잡고 무대 위에서 질질 끌고 다닌다던가, 드럼 쪽으로 마이크 스탠드를 집어던진다던가 – 하고 있음에도 절대 묻히지 않을 만큼의 에너지를 팬들에게 뿜어내던 제라드.

물론 비교적 얌전해진 제라드가 싫은 것은 절대 아니었다. 지난 앨범 때처럼 제라드는 무대에서 날뛰지 않았고, 프랭크와 무대 위에서 혀를 섞고 서로 위에 올라타는 등의 퍼포먼스는 줄어들었다. 대신, 제라드는 무대 위에서 허리를 돌리고 엉덩이를 흔들었다. 때론 제 허벅지를 문지르고 쓸어내리기도 했다. 디스트로야를 부를 때는 오르가즘에 도달한 것 같은 표정을 지으며 신음을 내질렀다. 그럴 때면 마이키는 전날 밤에 묵던 호텔에서, 어떨 땐 무대에 오르기 직전 백스테이지에서 그들이 하던 행위를 떠올리며 웃음을 삼켰다. 형의 새빨간 머리칼을 한 줌 쥐고 진득하게 키스를 하며 몸을 섞던 기억을 더듬다가 박자를 놓칠 뻔 한 적도 있었다. 정말이지, 딱 달라붙는 청바지나 가죽 바지가 윤곽을 완벽하게 보여주는 탐스러운 엉덩이를 야살스레 제 앞에서 흔드는 제라드는 야했다.

늘 그렇듯, 무대 뒤편에서 자리를 지키며 얌전히 베이스를 치던 마이키는 제라드가 다가오는 것을 보았다. 또 뭘 하려고? 마이키는 형의 전적을 떠올려보았다. 갑자기 제 옷 지퍼를 주욱 내리더니 옷을 밀어내고 가슴을 빠는 척하고, 지나가며 엉덩이를 때리고, 가슴골을 손가락으로 쓸어내리던. 또 저를 도발하려는 귀여운 장난일 것이었다. 그는 속으로 피식 웃으며 제라드를 보기 위해 고개를 살짝 들었다.

GIF 보기

 

전혀 예상하지 못했던 것이다. 제라드는 노래를 부르다 말고 제 옆에 쭈그려 앉더니 제 다리 사이 부근에서 손을 움직이며 핸드잡을 하는 시늉을 했다. 마이키는 기가 찼다. 어쩌려고 이렇게 요망하고 야하게 구는 거야, 형? 당장이라도 베이스를 집어던지고, 제라드의 몸을 탐하고 싶었다. 수많은 팬들이 보는 앞에서 속살이 훤히 보이는 상의를 찢어내고 바지를 벗겨낸 다음 거칠게 박아버리고 싶었다. 제 아래에 깔려 시끄럽게 앙앙거리는 흐트러진 제라드를 모두에게 보여주고 싶었다. 신음을 내지르며 노래를 부를 때 짓는 가짜 표정이 아닌, 정말로 절정에 도달했을 때 눈을 질끈 감고 바들바들 떨며 입을 벌린 것을.

하지만 마이키는 제라드를 벗기지도, 악기를 집어던지지도 않았다. 뜨겁게 달아오른 머리를 식히려고 노력하며 얌전히 베이스를 연주하기만 했다. 제라드는 별 반응을 보이지 않는 마이키에게 실망한 건지, 엉덩이를 살래살래 흔들며 그에게서 멀어져 다시 무대 앞쪽을 향했다.

*

마지막 곡이 끝나며 울리는 드럼과 기타 소리 위로 제라드는 늘 그렇듯, 함성을 지르는 팬들에게 사랑한다고, 곧 다시 오겠다고 말하며 무대를 마무리했다. 마이키는 테크에게 허겁지겁 베이스를 건네고 무대 뒤로 나갔다. 곧 제라드가 따라 나왔다.

“마이키, 뭐가 그렇게 급해?”

예쁘게 웃으며 놀리듯이 말하는 형 덕분에 마이키는 다시 한 번 머리가 뜨거워지는 것을 느꼈다.

“씨발...”

아랫입술을 짓씹으며 읊조린 마이키는 그대로 제라드의 멱살을 잡고 키스했다. 입술을 삼키기라도 할 것처럼 빨고 입안을 혀로 훑었다. 뜨끈한 살덩이가 입천장을 거칠게 자극하자 제라드는 흐으으, 하고 신음을 동생의 입안으로 흘렸다. 그 소리는 마이키를 미쳐버리게 만들었다.

그는 키스를 끊지 않은 채 형의 멱살을 그대로 잡고 탈의실로 이끌었다. 끝까지 입술을 떼지 않고 문을 닫고 잠근 다음 벽에 제라드를 밀쳤다. 그리고 필요 이상으로 파인 제라드의 상의 속으로 손을 집어넣었다. 팔 구멍 속으로 들어간 큼직한 손이 유두에 스치자 제라드는 또다시 신음을 흘렸다.

눈을 질끈 감고 얼굴에 홍조를 띄우며 야한 소리를 내는 모습은 마이키가 무대 위에서 상상했던 그대로였다. 그는 입술을 떼고 제라드의 바지 버클을 풀어 속옷까지 한 번에 무릎까지 끌어내렸다.

“야, 잠깐-”

겨우 정신을 차린 제라드가 말을 다 하기도 전에, 마이키는 제 손가락 두 개를 입에 넣어 침을 잔뜩 묻힌 다음 제라드의 구멍에 쑤셔넣었다. 제라드는 또 한 번, 아까보다 조금 높은 톤의 신음을 질렀다.

“흐응, 마이키!”

마이키의 긴 손가락이 제라드의 안을 유린했다. 베이스를 연주하며 생긴 굳은살이 거칠게 속살에 마찰하며 꼭 다물린 그의 구멍을 조금씩 벌렸다. 당장 부풀어오르는 좆을 예쁜 구멍에 쳐박고 움직이고 싶었지만 그랬다간 제라드가 아파할 것이었고, 피를 볼지도 모른다는 걸 아는 나름의 배려였다. 제라드는 가위질을 하듯 움직이며 구멍에 들락날락하는 손가락에 맞춰 허리를 들썩였다. 이미 그도 몸이 달 대로 달아올라 있었다.

충분히 풀렸다는 판단이 선 마이키는 구멍에서 손가락을 빼냈다. 제라드는 조금 김빠진 소리를 냈다. 한 팔을 형의 허리에 감은 마이키는 다른 손으로 제 청바지를 끌어내렸다.

아래는 터질 것처럼 부풀어 있었다. 하지만 마이키에게는 바닥이 누군가가 등을 대고 드러눕게에는 조금 많이 더럽다는 사실을 판단할 이성 정도는 남아 있었다. 그는 잠깐 미간을 찌푸리며 생각하더니, 후들거리는 다리로 간신히 서 있는 제라드를 번쩍 들어올렸다.

“마이키, 뭐 하는-”

허리에 감겨 있지 않은 손으로 제라드의 엉덩이를 받친 마이키는 그대로 제라드에게 삽입했다. 제라드는 히익, 하는 소리를 내며 동생의 상체에 팔다리를 감았다. 끝까지 밀어넣은 마이키는 제라드의 엉덩이를 한번 꾹 쥐더니 움직이기 시작했다. 

그가 움직이기 시작하자, 제라드는 척추를 따라 전기 자극처럼 찌릿하게 올라오는 쾌감에 신음을 내질렀다. 아니, 내지를 뻔 했다. 아무리 마이키가 문을 잠갔다지만, 지나가던 누군가가 들을 수는 있을 거라는 생각이 들었기에. 그는 아랫입술을 꾹 깨물고 터져 나오려는 신음을 눌러 참았다. 소리를 내지 않으려고 애쓰는 것을 눈치챈 마이키는 그의 귀에 입술을 대고 속삭였다.

“형, 뭐 하는 거야. 남들이 들을까봐 그래? 남들한테 보여주는 거 좋아하잖아. 아까 무대에서도, 온갖 야한 표정은 다 지으면서 프랭크랑 같이 신음하고, 내 좆을 만지는 척까지 했잖아. 팬들한테 보여주고 싶어서 그런 거 아니었어?”

제라드는 뭐라 말하려고 입을 열었다가 마이키가 다시 한 번 허리를 움직여 그의 안을 찌르자 콧소리가 섞인 높은 신음을 내질렀다.

“하앙!”  
“제라드, 아까 너무 야했다고. 내가 그 무대에서 형을 다 벗긴 다음에 팬들이 보는 앞에서 박고 싶던 걸 참느라 얼마나 힘들었는지 알아?”  
“흐으, 하, 마이키, 하앙!”

말하며 계속해 허리를 움직이는 마이키 때문에 제라드는 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 귓가에 대고 속삭여지는 동생의 낮고 섹시한 목소리만으로도 갈 것 같았다. 그는 눈을 뜨지도 못하고 정신없이 동생의 말랐지만 단단한 상체에 매달리며 신음했다.

“제라드, 형, 형, 너무, 흣, 야해. 지금 형이 얼마나, 야한지, 알아? 나한테 매달려서 앙앙거리는 거, 얼마나 섹시한데.”

계속해서 제라드의 귀에 대고 더티톡을 하던 마이키의 목소리도 뚝뚝 끊기기 시작했다. 제 것을 꽉 쥐어문 제라드이가 주는 쾌감은 너무 강했다. 한 번 찔러넣을 때마다 형이 내뱉는 신음, 더 세게 좆을 무는 엉덩이 때문에 머릿속이 하얗게 변하는 기분이었다.

“마이,흐,키, 나 갈 것 같아, 마이키, 하, 마이키, 흐아앙!”

동생의 이름을 연달아 부르며 신음하던 제라드는 높은 콧소리와 함께 마이키의 셔츠 위로 정액을 쏟아냈다. 제라드가 절정에 도달하며 제 것에 주는 압박에, 마이키도 거의 동시에 제라드의 안에 사정했다.

절정의 여운을 여유로이 즐기기에는 제라드가 미끄러져 떨어질 것 같았기에, 마이키는 조심스레 제라드가 바닥에 내려오는 것을 도와주었다 발이 땅에 닿자 휘청이는 그를 붙잡은 마이키는 제라드의 붉게 달아오른 탐스러운 허벅지 사이에서 천천히 흘러내리는 하얀 액을 보고 다시 한 번 세울 뻔 했다. 마음만 같아서는 다시 – 이번에는 바닥에 엎어놓고 뒤에서 – 박고 싶었지만 마이키는 눈을 감고 다른 생각을 하려고 애썼다. 지금쯤이면 다른 두 밴드메이트는 저들을 한참 동안 찾고 있을 것이다. 호텔로 이동하는 시간 정도를 기다릴 인내심은 있었다. 그는 심호흡을 하며 이마의 땀을 훔쳐내고, 제라드가 바지를 도로 입는 것을 도와주었다.

“마이키웨이, 넌 진짜 미친놈이야.”

마이키에게 반쯤 안긴 채로 바지를 껴입은 제라드는 웅얼거렸다. 마이키는 웃어 보였다.

“나도 알아. 자기 형하고 떡치는 놈이 정상일 리가 없잖아?”

제라드는 킬킬거리며 동생의 입술에 짧게 버드키스를 했다. 그리곤 눈웃음치면서 말했다.

“오늘 프랭키랑 레이가 호텔 방 같이 쓰는 거 알지?”

젠장. 마이키는 욕을 속으로 삼켰다. 호텔까지 차를 타고 가는 40분은 네 시간처럼 느껴질 게 분명했다.


End file.
